the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 116
Pan Post 116 continues on from Pan Post 109 wherein Highemperor used gaseous astral flux to create a child from four powerful beings; himself, Ameryl Hypericum, Imeryn Hypericum and Peysiant Guril. He names the child Galatea and the child loves him deeply but longs to united the four broken people that created her. She leaves Highemperor and travels to the others who love her but refuse to unite again. She therefore travels to the residence of The Nameless where she finds Serapharch guarding the doors to the throne room. She overcomes Serapharch to enter but finds it empty and Serapharch explains that the Nameless is everywhere and nowhere. Angered by this she is approached by High Imp, the long-time nemesis of Highemperor. He offers to help her reunite the four by unlocking her Potential. Post From Beauty to Beast Arriving back at the Stronghold of Powerplayers in the heart of his High Empire, Highemperor cradles the baby in his arms wonderingly. Created from the merged desires and emotions of himself, Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl, through the catalyst of the gaseous astral flux, this child just may be the key to reuniting them. Highemp: Galatea. Thus he names her, and she gurgles happily. She grows rapidly over the course of a week, and on the seventh day she is a fully grown adult. Her beauty, intelligence, and charm are remarkable. Random Audience Member: Bull****, EVERYone's beauty, intelligence, and charm are special in this thread, which means they're all NORMAL! Take it up with the Writer, eh? I'm just narrating the script. Anyway, she is very much in love with Highemp - for the desires from which she was formed include Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl's love for him. Random Audience Member: And his own narcissistic love for himself, no doubt. What was that? Random Audience Member: Nothing. Galatea: Oh Creator! Let me stay by your side forever! Random Audience Member: Now this is descending to the level of awkward fanfiction. Highemp: Of course, Galatea, and together we shall reunite with the others! Galatea: I shall go to them now! Surely they will love me as much as you do, for I am made from themselves. Highemp: True! Although they admittedly aren't as egotistical as myself... But now is not the time. The emotions and hurts are still raw. Galatea: As you say, Creator. I will remain here for a while, then go to them. As the High Empire expands rapidly through voracious conquest, Galatea displays immense capabilities, originating from her four creators, and with her powers can even keep up with Highemp himself. But she grows restless. Although Highemp and Imeryn's ambitions stir within her, so too do Ameryl and Peasant Girl's desires for peaceful happy existence, and the united desires of all four of them for each other override all of Galatea's other urges at last. Galatea: I cannot tarry any longer, Creator. I must seek out our loves. Highemp: Galatea, you have my blessing. But I do not know if the time is right. I am still constructing my hedrons-- Galatea: Farewell, Creator. Yourself willing, we will all see each other again soon. So Galatea journeys, one by one, to see Imeryn, Ameryl, and Peasant Girl. All three are astonished to learn of her existence, yet all three feel the connection to her straight away, and love her as deeply as she loves them, for she is born of all of their desires and emotions. Yet while they are all united in their love for Galatea herself, they cannot agree with her to reunite with the others. Imeryn is too proud and angry; Ameryl has moved on; Peasant Girl is too bitter. So Galatea moves on, wandering the multiverse for a way to reignite love lost in the hearts of deities. Random Audience Member: Why the hell do so many of these lame backstory posts involve an unspecified amount of wandering? The Writer is too lazy to do much else. Random Audience Member: He could at least do a montage! The montage director is on strike. Anyway, no charm nor potion Galatea finds is sufficient. Finally, she dares the apex of creation in a bold intrusion, as she storms into the ethereal home of the Nameless him/her/itself. Orichalcum double doors gleam with holy light, barring her way to the throne room, and Serapharch stands before them. This place is empty of all save Serapharch, the Nameless's chosen servant. Serapharch: None may enter the throne room, for the Primum Mobile of the Nameless is sacrosanct. Galatea: You cannot stop me. Serapharch: When I act under the mandate of the Nameless, there is none who can stand against me. Galatea: Then know the strength of the passions that war within me! Serapharch's psyche is overwhelmed by the emotions of four of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, and he falters, stumbling to his knees with the force of it. Galatea walks past him and throws open the doors to the throne room--'' '''Galatea:' Most High! Undefined, Unknowable, Undomitable! I come to beseech-- She stops as her eyes adjust to the brilliant light emanating from the grand throne. Because the throne is empty. Galatea: Serapharch! What is the meaning of this! Serapharch is blinking, still recovering from the onslaught of deific emotions hurled at him, and Galatea seizes him by the collar, wrenching his attention to her. Serapharch: The Nameless cannot be defined or measured or contained. You see his/her/tis home as a sacred heaven, and so that is what it appears to you. But your expectations cannot define him/her/it. Galatea: But WHERE IS HE? Serapharch: He/She/It. Galatea glares at him. Serapharch: Everywhere. Nowhere. The Nameless is undefinably present. Some would say he/she/it does not sit on a throne from on high, but instead wanders the multiverse among his/her/its creations. But the truth cannot be known, for there is no truth regarding the Nameless, just as there is no falsehood. Galatea: Bloody useless... She flings the Serapharch aside and stalks away. High Imp: Bad day? Galatea whirls to see High Imp, onetime friend and sworn nemesis of Highemp. The archfiend is leaning against a wall of ethereal light, twirling tarot cards between his fingers. Galatea: You! I know you! My creator's sworn nemesis! High Imp: Yes, my dear, the Narrator already said that. Do try not to be redundant. Galatea: I know your ways, Pactmaker. You have nothing I want. She turns on her heel and keeps stalking away. High Imp's voice floats nonchalantly to her from behind. High Imp: Really? Even though I could help you reunite all four of your creators? Galatea stops in her tracks. Random Audience Member: What a cheap trope. Honestly. You know how lazy the Writer is, does it REALLY surprise you? Random Audience Member: Good point. Not really. Galatea: And just how would you be able to do something even I can't do? High Imp: If my nemesis's memories are within you, then you know that I always bargain truthfully. So I mean what I say when I tell you that I can do this. Galatea: Again...how? High Imp smiles, a very GrinchyGrinch article, Wikipedia.'' smile.'' High Imp: By unlocking the Potential within you... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post